The Happiness Long Sought After
by Calico Productions
Summary: Yuki wishes that Zero would smile. Will that wish come true when Zero loses most of his memories and starts thinking he's six years old? And will Yuki start thinking about her friend in a new way? Warning: Cutting and blood drinking. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

All Yuki ever wanted was for Zero to be happy. She knew he had perfectly good reasons for not being happy,but even so,it still broke her heart to think he might never smile.

It was a cold autumn day and,as usual,Yuki was trying very hard to control the many day class students screaming for their nocturnal objects of affection.

"I love you,Aido!" one girl shouted.

"Ichijo,please go out with me!" another yelled.

"MARRY ME,SHIKI!"

"Everyone,please do as you're told and proceed to your dorms!" Yuki commanded.

"You're not the boss of us" ared haired girl said. "Now get out of my way so I can glomp Shiki-chan!"

"Zero,help me."

There was no answer.

"I mean it,Zero!" Yuki shouted,getting frustrated. She turned around. Zero wasn't there. Now she was mad.

Once she was done,Yuki headed off in the direction of the stable. In the distance, she saw Zero's sleeping form. "Zero Kiryu!" she scolded. "I am so dissappointed in you! Shirking your responsibilitys as a member of the discipli-." As she got closer, she realized that Zero wasn't sleeping. He was unconscious.

"Oh my God,Zero!" Yuki's heart began racing as she ran to the unmoving, silver haired boy's side. Time seemed to slow down, in spite of her quickened pace. It was as if every memory she had of him - from the night Kaien first took him in, to just that morning, when he coldly insulted Yuki's attempt at making an omelette - was flashing before her eyes.

She grabbed Zero and started shaking him while shouting his name at the top of her lungs.

"What has happened here?"

Yuki whipped around upon hearing Kaname's voice. "Kaname! Zero's been knocked out! You have to help me get him to the infirmary!"

Kaname simply nodded before picking Zero up and carrying him off. Yuki walked beside him, all the while praying for Zero to be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

Zero remained in his unconscious state for the next twenty four hours. Yuki barely left his side the whole time, holding his hand tightly. As she rested her head on Zero's chest,Kaien snoozed in an armchair, still wearing his clothes from the day before.

"Zero," Yuki whispered, "I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, please, please wake up. I'm not sure I could go on if you..." Tears trickled down her cheek as she thought about what it would be like if Zero stayed this way forever.

"Mmler."

Yuki's eyes widened when she heared Zero mumble something softly. "Headmaster!"

Kaien snapped awake. "SLUSHY!" Clearly he had been having another one of his more...interesting dreams.

"Headmaster, I think he's waking up."

Kaien briskly joined her at Zero's bedside.

Slowly but surely, Zero's eyes flickered open. He looked around and then just stared at the other two. Those violet eyes that had previously looked so cold and distant now seemed fearful and distressed. "Where am I?" he asked. "Who are you?"

"Zero, it's me, Yuki. Don't you remember?"

Zero shook his head. "How do you know my name?"

Yuki and Kaien exchanged looks that were mixtures of puzzlement and worry. And then Yuki thought of something. "Zero, can you tell me how old you are?"

"Six. Where are my parents and my brother?"

"I...I'm sorry, Zero" Kaien murmured. "Yuor family...They're gone. The're dead."

"What? NO! No, they can't be dead! They just can't be!" Zero's eyes filled with tears and he let out a few sobs as he buried his face in his hands.

Yuki put her arms around Zero. She would have given anything in the world so that she could take his pain away.

After a few minutes, Zero spoke again. "How did it happen?"

Kaien opened his mouth to speak, but Yuki interrupted him before he could.

"It was a car crash."

Kaien took Yuki's hand. "We'll be right back" he said before the two of them walked into the hall.

"Why did you lie to him, Yuki?"

Yuki looked down at the floor. "I just thought...With him in this state, that the truth would be too upsetting. I just...I don't know."

Kaien sighed. "Oh, Yuki."


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks passed as Yuki and Kaien continued to treat Zero as if he really were a little boy. Zero had been acting very depressed, as would be expected. He wasn't sleeping very well, he was hardly eating, and he only spoke when spoken to.

One afternoon, Yuki found Zero just staring out a window, a vacant look on his face.

"Hey, Zero. I made some sandwiches for lunch. Would you like one?"

Zero simply shook his head glumly, not taking his eyes off the outside world.

"What are you looking at?"

"My mommy used to love it when the leaves changed colors."

Yuki sat down next to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I know it's been hard. But if it makes you feel any better, they're in a far more peaceful place now."

"But I want them here with me."

Yuki hugged him gently. "It might not seem like it right now, but one day, you'll wake up and it won't be as bad. And the day after that will be better. You'll always miss them. But I promise things will be okay again."

"Really?"

Yuki nodded.

Zero closed his eyes and leaned into her embrace.

* * *

Later that night, Yuki was having a hard time falling asleep. She decided to go get herself a glass of water. However, once again her mind wandered to Zero.

Upon quietly entering Zero's bedroom, she found that he was still awake. She made her way over to his bed.

"Yuki?"

"Zero, you really should try to get some sleep."

"I can't" he said somewhat sadly.

Yuki sat down on the bed. "Well, is there anything I can do to help?"

Zero thought for a moment. "Do you think you could sing to me?"

Yuki blushed hot pink. "I-I don't know. I mean, I'm not a very good singer."

"Please?" Zero asked, looking up at her with sad, sparkling eyes.

Yuki smiled softly. "Alright." She began to stroke his hair.

_"When the sun goes to sleep_

_the sky turns black, and the stars come out to play._

_The branches of the trees begin to dance_

_and the leaves in the wind slowly sway._

_A land of dreams awaits you_

_away from all the darkness and fear._

_Please know that everything's okay when I am near._

_Just close your eyes_

_and welcome the moonlight's gentle kiss._

_Soon you will be_

_in the arms of Morpheus."_

As Yuki finished, she saw that Zero had drifted off to sleep, a peaceful smile on his face. The sight of the pale vampire looking so blissful made her heart well up with joy. If only he could be this way all the time

* * *

Review please? *Sad Zero puppy eyes*

PS: I made that song up myself, in case you were wondering.

Have a nice day!


	4. Chapter 4

Yuki sluggishly awoke from her slumber. She realized she had fallen asleep next to Zero, who was still dozing. His arms were wrapped around her as if she were his security blanket. The feeling of his body next to her own was very comforting. Somehow, this felt right. Reluctantly, she moved to get out of bed, which caused Zero to stir. "Well, good morning sleepyhead."

Zero yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I have to go get ready for school now."

"Aww, do you have to?"

"I'm afraid so."

"But I'll be lonely without you."

Yuki petted Zero's head. "I promise I'll come spend more time with you as soon as I can."

Zero smiled as Yuki got up to leave. "Hey, Yuki?"

"Hmm?"

"I think your singing is pretty."

Yuki blushed slightly. "T-Thank you." She waved goodbye to him before walking back to her own room. She was happy to see her friend not be quite so sad.

**XXXXXX**

After she was done with all of her classes and her disciplinary committee duties, Yuki headed back to Zero's room. On her way there, she heared him calling her name. He sounded like he was in extreme pain. Alarmed, she ran to his door which she quickly threw open before running into the room where she found Zero curled up on the floor in the fetal position. She kneeled down beside him. "Zero! What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know! My body h-hurts all over!"

Upon noticing Zero's fangs, Yuki realized what was happening. "Zero, I know how to make the pain stop. Close your eyes while I go get something."

Yuki got a glass off of the nightstand and went into the bathroom. After closing the door, she took a razor and made a fairly deep cut on her forearm. She let her crimson blood flow into the glass untill it was full.

"YUKI!"

"Don't worry. I'm coming!" Yuki ran back into the room. "Keep your eyes closed and open your mouth."

Zero did as he was told.

"This is gonna taste strange, but it'll make you better. Just please don't ask what it is!" She then had Zero drink all of the blood in the glass. "Do you feel alright now?"

Zero nodded.

"Okay. You can open your eyes now."

Zero pulled her into a tight hug, tears streaming down his face."I was so scared" he whimperd.

Yuki rubbed the porcelain-skinned boy's back. "It's okay. Yuki's here."

**XXXXXX**

Yuki sang to Zero in a soft voice for the next hour. He eventually fell asleep leaning against Yuki's body. After a while, Yuki let herself drift off to dreamland as well.

**XXXXXX**

Yuki was awoken by the sound of Zero screaming. She looked down at him. He was thrashing about in his sleep and turning his head from side to side.

"Zero? Zero, wake up!"

Zero's eyes snapped open. His breathing was shallow.

"You sounded like you were having a bad dream."

Zero looked down at the floor. "A woman...with white hair. Blood everywhere. My parents...Ichiru..."

Yuki's eyes widened. Could it be that Zero was starting to remember?


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, guys. Sorry for the long wait between chapters; I just kinda hit a creative roadblock with this one. Anyway, here it is.

* * *

Yuki stared down at her plate with a vacant look on her face. She couldn't stop thinking about the night before. She hoped Zero would be alright.

"Yuki, why aren't you eating?" Kaien asked.

Yuki said nothing.

Kaien put a loving hand on Yuki's cheek. "What's wrong, Yuki? Please tell me."

Her eyes wandered to the floor. "It's Zero. He-he had a nightmare. About Shizuka. About the night his family..." She couldn't bring herself to utter that last word. "I think he may be starting to remember some things. I just want him to be okay."

Oddly enough, that was when Kaien smiled softly. "As long as he has someone like you by his side, I know he will be okay."

** X**

When Yuki went to see Zero later that day, she found him lying awake in bed, staring at the wall. "Zero? Is everything alright?"

Zero's eyes slowly shifted towards Yuki. "I had the dream again."

Yuki moved closer to the platinum-haired boy. "I'm so sorry."

"I remember everything now."

For a moment, Yuki felt like she couldn't breath. It was as if time had stopped completely.

"You lied to me" Zero said as he glared at her with his cold, hard eyes.

"Zero, I-."

"How could you? Why would you do something like that?! You must have had a reason! So tell me why!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Yuki dropped to her knees as tears filled her chestnut-colored orbs. "I've loved you for a long time. That's why I'm always trying to make you feel better. That's why I want to see you smile so badly. Everytime I look at you, and see how miserable you are, I die a little inside. I just didn't want you to be in anymore pain than you had to be!" she sobbed, covering her face with her hands. "I-I'm sorry that I haurt you..."

By now, there were so many tears in her eyes, she could no longer see the room around her. And then, much to her shock, she felt Zero's lips locking with her own. It was almost a full minute before he pulled away.

"Zero?"

"Shh." He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "It's alright."

** X**

Two weeks after Zero got his memories back, he and Yuki were finishing their work for the day.

"God! Those damn fangirls give me a fucking headache!" Zero growled.

"I still don't like how you yell at them."

"Well, how else am I supposed to get them to listen to me?"

Yuki silently shook her head before taking Zero by his hand. "Come on. Let's go home."

Zero wouldn't let Yuki see, but on his lips was the smallest yet most genuine of smiles. At last, he was happy.

**END.**

* * *

Well, there you have it everybody. I hope this didn't disappoint you too much. Maybe oneday I'll try rewriting this story, but not anytime soon.

And now, an unapologetic self plug: If you like my fanfiction, please check out my stuff at fiction press. And remember, reviews are love. Thank you!


End file.
